


Too Easy

by laundry_casket



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: BUT NOT FRAMED IN A GOOD WAY, Bad Parent Professor Membrane, Dib Has Issues (Invader Zim), Dib needs actual therapy, Dwicky is a fraud, Dwicky is awful, Dwicky is creepy, I Blame Tumblr, I'm Sorry, M/M, Pedophilia, Teacher-Student Relationship, The underage tag is there but there wont be any actual stuff, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Why Did I Write This?, i hate that stinky smelly man so much, tell me if i should take it down
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:55:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22565107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laundry_casket/pseuds/laundry_casket
Summary: When Dwicky arrived as the new Skool counselor, he was not expecting to have such an... interesting patient in the first week. It was fine though. It was fairly simple to wrap the kid around his fingers.
Relationships: Dib/Mr. Dwicky (Invader Zim)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 18





	Too Easy

**Author's Note:**

> Ohhhh boyy here we go. In case you didn't read the tags, yes this is a Dwicky/ Dib fanfic but NO it's not good. And no I don't even like Dwicky. Please please please, mind the tags.

They were absolutely desperate. Of course they were, it was a public skool. Still, it made Dwicky laugh a bit as he got out of his car, which was quite a feat considering he was balancing a nice stack of boxes in his arms. Thankful for easy to reach buttons, he clicked his key chain, locking his car. It gave a cheerful chirp and the headlights flashed brightly. 

In a far too good mood, Dwicky gave his car a bright grin (which was super weird but hey who cares) and turned to head through the Skool doors. Bouncing up the stairs with a tight grip on his belongings, Dwicky maneuvered a hand- just far out enough- to grab onto the door handle and head inside. 

What a sad, low funded Skool this was. Sure the hall monitors were the same and the odd, well worn camera floated here and there but this Skool didn’t hold a single candle to his last. 

What a shame he had to leave. And fast. It was a good thing this Skool was hiring. With that, Dwicky made sure to look at the chipped walls, cracked floors, and germ ridden lockers with a new found sense of respect. Granted not a lot of it- barely a smidgen- but respect nonetheless. 

A loud, wailing shriek echoed from a nearby door. It was comforting to know that even here, the Skoolchildren had a hall screamer. Dwicky left his mind drift as he contemplated some more, until at last he came to stop at a familiar door. 

His new office. Dwicky bent over, placing his boxes down and taking out his keys to open the door. With a creak of old, un-oiled hinges, Dwicky swung the door open and stepped inside. 

It was small, which was typical for an under-funded skool like this, but gray and drab and unwelcoming. Dwicky glanced up at the air conditioner near his new office desk. 

“Please,” a voice crackled, “Help…”

Dwicky would absolutely not do such a thing. Not if he wanted to get punished for it. Not if he wanted to get found. He needed to stay on the down-low. With a prompt clap of his hands to his ears and loud chanting, Dwicky managed to shut the voice up. 

Getting his boxes, he began to unpack and set his office up. Thankfully, the old counselor had left everything in order (“You’re welcome..” the voice wheezed.). He had a good sized desk, the files were organized, and despite the musty smell, it was relatively clean. 

His new counselor's office was perfect.

If he was honest, it was laughably easy to get hired here. They were definitely desperate. He’d only applied a month ago, and they brought him in to interview only a week before. 

How well do you want to get paid? They asked him. Dwicky had smiled then.  
“Oh you know how it is. Below average is the way for me!” Dwicky smiled, well practiced and knowing exactly what they wanted to hear.  
“Helping out these poor misguided youths is enough pay for me!” 

Still, it was surprising that they’d called him immediately after to say he got the job. Dwicky internally patted himself on the back on his acting skills. Well that and the counterfeit papers, of course. Those really came in handy. 

Helping out children. Yeah, who cares. But as long as he could keep them all to himself, it didn’t matter. Living alone was so… lonely. At his old Skool, he had many children to himself. They’d beg for his attention. And attention he gave. 

His poor little patients. They all had something wrong with them. One of them was bullied relentlessly by her classmates. Another’s parents were getting a divorce. 

“Don’t worry, I’d never make fun of you. Come here, let me give you a hug.”

“I’d never abandon you, kiddo. Oh don’t cry, here, hold my hand.”

They were all too easy to bend and to trust him. Dwicky absentmindedly opened the drawers to a random file and skimmed through. 

He couldn’t wait to see what these children had in store for him.

**Author's Note:**

> This is easily the worst thing I've written so far arrggg. First chapter is short but it'll get longer as I go on.


End file.
